Three Worlds at War
by The Anon of Mystery
Summary: There is a ruler of the world. He reigns over most of the world with his country. He murdered a leader of a competing country. Because of this, there was an uprising on his own continent. So many crossovers that I cannot list them all. Temporary hiatus.
1. How it Begins

Both the introduction and the first chapter is contained here instead of just the introduction alone.

* * *

**Introduction**

Since the year 1983, there has been a ruler of the world. This country was small at the time, and it's leader was short, fat, and ambitious. He rallied his troops for the long and hard battle that he thought he would have to go through, but he was very wrong. He was able to take over his homeland without a problem. He then had set his plan to rule the world with a iron or gloved fist. He didn't have much to put up with on his second continent of choice too. As a matter of fact, he virtually went unchallenged throughout his quest for domination. This made the king get a little too confident, as he was able to rule the world without much of fight. There was one enemy in his path, but it was nowhere near as large as his army. The master ruled from 1983 to 1988. In 1988, a big uprising took place in his homeland. This is where the tale starts.

**Chapter 1: How it Begins**

The red-capped master rules the world right now. In his quest for dominance, he went through countless nations trying to fight back. The king won without having to put up a fight, but there was one nation that planned to fight back. This nation is on the same continent as the king, but it now only consists of the southern part of this vast continent. Here, there is an uproar. The king that once ruled over this land has died. He was burned to death by the king of the north. The king of the north has an uncanny ability to conjure fire. Anyway, with the king gone, the small southern nation, known as Sega, decided to take action over this outrage. They had everything they need for a strike. The only thing they lacked was a leader. One person decided to step up and take this task. He was already known far and wide for helping the small nation prepare for the battle against the country in the north, so he seemed like a good choice. The new leader of Sega is blue in color, has eight spines on his back and one tail, wears white gloves just like the master of the northern nation (white gloves were considered fashionable at the time), and he wears red shoes with a white strap that has a golden buckle. He goes by the name, Sonic the Hedgehog. He prefers to mentioned as Sonic.

Of course, there are spies situated in Sega. The king of the northern nation made sure that there was always someone there. News reached the king by the next day. The king of the north is normally referred to as Mario. He country is named Nintendo. He resides in a gigantic castle with his wife, and several servants. The castle is on top of a large, grassy hill. All of the surrounding villages and the castle makes up the part known as the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom is the capital of the country. Right now, Mario is outside in the courtyard. This is where he meets all of his spies from across the world. When he is told about major uprising in Sega and Sonic coming to power, he laughs it off. The overconfident king does not care about the little nation of Sega. He goes on about his day without a care in the world, but a wake-up call is coming, literally.

Sonic is at the presidential house in Sega. It is located in the middle of the Green Hill Zone. Unlike the monarchy that goes on in the land of Nintendo, Sega's government is a democracy. Sonic is sitting with his two best friends, and they are now discussing the possibility of war with Nintendo. After a very heated debate, all of the significant figures of Sega enters the oval office. The office now consists of Sonic- The leader, Tails- in charge of finances, technology, and is order to act as leader in case Sonic is absent, Knuckles- in charge of security and the army, Ristar- in charge of the air force, Ecco the Dolphin- in charge of the navy, and Vectorman- in charge of international spies. These six people form the main part of Sega. They are the most important. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails already decided that they should declare war on Nintendo. The other three leaders agreed. Sonic orders his wife, Amy, to bring in the red phone. This phone is directly linked to Nintendo's blue phone located inside of the castle. King Mario is napping at the moment, but he is disturbed by the ring of the blue phone. He answers the phone in a weird, Italian voice while saying, "What do you want?" Mario already knows that the blue phone equals Sega.

"I am calling on behalf on all of us here at Sega," Sonic said. "I am declaring war!"

"Whatever." Mario hangs up right after that, and he crawls back up into his bed. Once he reaches his bed, he then realizes that the conversation was real.

"Sega is declaring war!" Mario said. He is now fully awake. Mario orders his servants to get the word out and he wants all of the delegates to meet at castle. All leaders of Nintendo were asked to meet at courtyard. Mario is discussing this with the leaders that he appointed when he came into power at 1983. Mario is the leader of course. Luigi is just a backup to Mario and Mario trusts him the most. Everything is discussed with Luigi before it happens. Yoshi handles the army, security, spies, and the navy. Link handles weapons and armor. Samus handles technology. Fox commands the air force. Mario mainly calls this meeting for one reason. He isn't worried about going to Sega to beat the crap out of his blue competitor. He wants to know how plans are coming along with their friends, Sony, instead. Sony is it's own nation. It located on the lands to the east which neither Sega or Nintendo bothers, until now. A few months ago, Mario visited the mayor of Sony. He asked the mayor for a deal. Sony had some new technology. It was a huge horizontal disk that could up to 700 spinning blades. Mario wanted this technology so he could have Samus mass produce a gun with it. Sony accepted and they went right to work. Here's the catch, a contract wasn't made. The president of Sony sent Samus a contract. She gives this to Mario. Mario reads this contract and becomes outraged at it. He slams the contract down on the table where everyone is sitting.

"Oh no," Mario grunted. "This is unacceptable."

"What," Luigi said. He grabbed the contract. Mario points to the part he hates. "The technology is finished, but we will not help you out unless you promise to permanently join forces with us."

"I do not need the help of that wild animal," Mario screamed.

"Hmm," Link said. He is sharping his sword at the moment. "Maybe Sony could be of use to us later down the road. It might not hurt to join them," he said calmly.

"Shut up," Mario told him. "You never speak anyway. Samus, cancel all plans with Sony tomorrow. Now then, here is the matter at hand. Sega has challenged us to war. Be prepared to go into battle at anytime. Let all of the locals know the deal. I want to see every koopa, yoshi, goomba, and toad out on that battlefield. You understand me?"

"Alright I guess," Fox said with his head down. "I'll go prepare the planes." He walks out of the office slowly with a sad face.

"Oh," Mario said. "I have one new recruit. Come in, CF."

"Show me ya moves," Captain Falcon said energetically. "I am in charge of tanks and mobile weaponry."

"Alright," Mario said. "Prepare for battle. Who knows when Sega will strike. Meeting dismissed ."

Back a Sega's headquarters, Sonic and his delegates are already prepared for war. They have their own disk. Their men are ready at the front lines. Tails lays out a map before everyone. He plans the attack on Nintendo tonight like this. There is a huge lake which separates Sega from Nintendo. He tells Ecco to station the navy in this lake. Ecco flops out of the house and goes straight into the lake where he has his army of of fish and whales waiting. Tails order's Knuckles to take his troops up the lake on the west side. Tails will have Robotnik launch the spinning disks into Nintendo before radioing Knuckles to continue into Nintendo. It sort of like a bombing, but with huge disks the size of missiles. Since this will create a diversion and send all military personal to the west, Tails orders Vectorman to enter from the east. He wants to Vectorman to kidnap Mario's wife if possible. If not, he wants Vectorman to find out as much as he can about Nintendo's army. He order Ristar to guard the air over Sega. Do not let any arwings get past. Ristar agrees. He salutes Sonic. A pipe magically appears over his head. He grabs this pipe. He swings around it twenty times while building up a trail of stars. He rockets out of the room with as many as 100 stars behind him. This is the air force. Sonic and Tails will run behind Knuckles' army.

It is dawn. Ecco had his troops in the lake since last night. He can see Knuckles' army from the west. Knuckles is the leader of the ground troops. The grounded forces consists of Flickies, and robots built by Robotnik with weapons made by Tails. Robotnik was captured by Sonic long ago in his quest to become known by Sega. He had Robotnik locked into a room in order to come up with designs for robots which could be used in combat. Tails approved these designs and Robotnik has been forced to make these robots ever since. Knuckles' troops are now at the border of Sega and Nintendo. He radios Robotnik who is back at headquarters. Robotnik presses a red button the control panel back at the presidential house. This activates the missile launchers that are located in the Scrap Brain Zone. The codename for these missiles are Sega CD. The weapons are actually a missile, but with a huge spinning disk at the end of it. It is similar in design to Sony's, but their missile is black. Sega's missile is white. Knuckles orders him to launch them in Nintendo's southwestern lands.

Nintendo's southwestern lands are known as Yoshi Island. Why it is called an island I do not know because it isn't on an island. The place is normally used as a vacation spot. This is the place where most yoshis live. It's climate is usually tropical with much rain, but it isn't raining today. The place is mostly inhabited on the coast away from the forest. Most yoshis just laze around all day doing nothing but playing around and having fun in the beach, but today is different. The master Yoshi, the commander of the army, has told all yoshis to take shelter. He leads his troops of mostly yoshis and koopas down the beach to the southern part. A flying koopa is keeping a look out from above. All of the troops are on the beach, nearly thousands of them. They are lined up in rows of one hundred, so they cover the whole beach. The koopas are in front while the yoshis are in back. The flying koopa blows a horn. He points into the air. The missiles have been launched. There are ten of them. Yoshi orders all troops to disperse. Most of them went into the forest. Yoshi does as well. Some of them ran up North. Unfortunately, these troops are hit. The missiles came down on them. The yoshis that were to the back were horribly disfigured. Some of them had there heads cut off which rolled into the sea. Some of them were caught in the explosion of the missile. Some of them were crushed by the huge weight of the disk. The sand was covered in blood. The koopas that were caught in this retracted into their shells. The disk of the missile would not cut through the shell, but they were either flatten by the size of the huge or disk or they were blown out to sea by the blast the exploding missiles caused. This is very bad for koopas cannot swim. A yoshi that was standing by the master Yoshi hummed a sad tune for the deceased. They continued to go south through the forest. Yoshi used his radio to call for more soldiers of course. That is what Tails hoped would happen.

Knuckles orders a flicky to fly up in search of the enemy. The flicky flies over the forest. He sees the flying koopa from the other side. The flicky chirps. Knuckles orders his men to go into the forest. Knuckles walks in front of them. The forest is very dense. It is pretty shady because of this. The flying flicky is keeping a lookout. After about ten minutes of avoiding trees and such, Knuckles comes across a tail sticking out from behind a tree. He orders the flickies to take camouflage. They all fly into trees and hide behind leaves. They have a good vantage point from here. Knuckles orders a robot to shoot at that tail. A robot shoots a missile at the tree. The tree explodes and falls down. The yoshi that was under this tree is crushed. The head Yoshi turns around. He runs to the sound with all yoshis and koopas behind him. Yoshi meets with his fallen solider. He then looks up to notice Knuckles standing there with his army of robots behind him. Sonic and Tails are in a huge robot from which Tails controls. It is as tall as the trees in the jungle. It is bulletproof. They are behind Knuckles and his troops. Yoshi grunts while pointing at Knuckles. He stands there confused because he can't understand Yoshi. Yoshi flips out. He start using sign language to communicate with Knuckles. From this Knuckles kind of understand.

"Ah," Knuckles said. He has his hand on his chin while looking at the leaves from the trees above. "You want to kick my ass because you know we sent those missile which killed almost half of your troops on the beach?"

Yoshi grunts while shaking his head and sticking out his arms. Knuckles orders Sonic and Tails to advance. Yoshi points at Knuckles. Knuckles gets out of the way by jumping to the left. Yoshi's army shows up and they are ready to fight. Knuckles yells. The flickies from the trees began firing their machine guns. Some of the yoshis are getting slaughtered and no one knows why. The koopas are taking care of the robots. Some koopas are retreating into the shells and they are launching themselves into the hoard of robots. Five koopas that are in the backfield pull out some cannons. They are being loaded with koopa shells. They fire at the trees and into the robots. Firing at the trees were a good thing. They fell which caused all of the flickies to show themselves. The yoshis that are still alive prepares eggs for liftoff. They throw eggs at the flickies which explode on contact. Every time a flicky is hit, they disintegrate and their feathers float into the breeze. While the battle between the army is going on, Knuckles and Yoshi are in the middle of it. Yoshi is prepared to fight Knuckles. Knuckles takes off his black cap. He pulls out his shovel claws. Yoshi just has a look of determination on his face. They both charge at each other.

Ristar is currently in the air with his stars. They are watching over the various lands of Sega. Ristar is halted from his flying by a stray laser. He stops then looks ahead. He is staring at over a hundred arwings. Fox is in the first one. There are two more to his left and his right. These contain Falco and Slippy. There are arwings as far as the eye can see behind those three. Ristar calls all of his stars. He can see them, but everyone else can't because they are stars and it is daytime. Fox orders his planes to attack. Ristar just stands there. He sticks his arm out. All of the arwings that were behind Fox, Slippy, and Falco comes down in an instant. Fox is confused. He communicates to both Falco and Slippy. They both couldn't see anything either. Fox slams his fist on his dashboard. He opens communications with Ristar by pressing a button on his control panel. A microphone comes out of his arwing. He speaks to Ristar from his plane.

"Why we couldn't see your attack," Fox screamed.

Ristar starts laughing. He now has a smirk on his face. "I am using stars," he chuckled. "You cannot see them during the day."

"Damn," said Fox. He growled at Ristar. Ristar is just floating there waiting for them to make their move. He is laughing. Falco charges at Ristar without order from Fox. His arwing is shot down. Feathers float into the breeze after the explosion. His beak falls to the ground. Slippy is crying. Fox puts his head down in prayer. Slippy comes up with an idea. He orders Fox to take the arwing into space. Fox agrees and they fly up there. Ristar follows. It takes about three minutes to reach space. From here, Ristar's star army can be seen. Fox calls for more arwings. They appear immediately. Ristar isn't smirking now. He is serious. Fox and Slippy prepares their fleet for the star army. Ristar is thinking that he is in a bad spot right now. Fox orders all arwings to attack.

* * *

There you have it. I normally don't care for reviews or ask for them, but I want a review for this project before I continue. I just want to know if anyone is interested so I don't waste my time with this one. Tell me what you think.

Next Chapter: Spines and Fireballs

Tip: This story covers the console wars but with characters, kind of.

I will try to update once a week, most likely on weekends.


	2. Spines and Fireballs

**Chapter 2: Spines and Fireballs**

Before the actual battle really started, the head Yoshi sent out the notorious red yoshi. This yoshi is the expert spy. This is the last red yoshi. This yoshi is female. All red yoshis become spies. It has been this way for years now in Nintendo's army. This red yoshi has the current task of kidnapping Amy. She left for this job very early in the morning. No troops are actually situated in Sega at the moment. They are all fighting the war. This made the red yoshi's job extremely easy. All she has to do is really walk towards the Green Hill Zone. The Green Hill Zone is located not to far from the lake which makes up most of the boundary between Nintendo and Sega. It's only about a few miles away. The red yoshi reaches the place in about half of a hour. It is sunny in the Green Hill Zone. No robots are around. No rings are laying around. It's completely empty. The red yoshi marches through this place without a care in the world. The presidential house is located at the end of Green Hill Zone. The place is like the white house. It's kind of weird to see such a place just sitting on top of a grassy hill, but the red yoshi goes on ahead about her business. She walks to it.

As it has already been said, Amy is the first lady. This is not the Amy we know today. No, this is the Sonic CD Amy. The before Sonic Adventure Amy. She is currently pacing the floor in Sonic's office. The fact that Sonic is out there fighting has her pretty worried. Robotnik is here too. He is actually sitting in Sonic's chair. Robotnik isn't much of a threat anymore. He is actually helping Sonic in the war. He is currently eating a sandwich. On his lap is a briefcase. This briefcase contains the functions for missile launching and things of that nature. Robotnik is laying back in Sonic's chair. He has his feet on Sonic's desk. To the right of his foot is the communicator. He uses this to chat with Sonic and Tails. The main thing he is doing right now is watching as Amy constantly pace floor, worrying about Sonic. He shakes his head then continues to eat his sandwich. This moment is broken by the red yoshi. She came through the door that's in the room. Robotnik falls out of Sonic's chair and drops his sandwich. He knows about the legendary red yoshi family and their special skill in spying. Robotnik has a gun out. He points this at the red yoshi, who is on the other side of the room at the moment. Amy really doesn't know about this yoshi. She actually walks to it. Robotnik has a confused look on his face. The red yoshi is actually scared. She is in the corner of the room. Amy walks up to it. She pets it on the head with a huge smile on her face. The red yoshi is smiling as well.

"Isn't it cute, Robotnik," Amy told Robotnik. Robotnik puts his gun away.

"Amy," Robotnik screamed. "She is from the red yoshi family. She comes from a long line of spies. She probably came here to capture you."

"No," Amy said. She is still petting the red yoshi. The red yoshi is actually pretty happy. "I don't think this one is bad. It's kind of like a cute dinosaur mixed with a dragon. I want to keep her."

"The head Yoshi will come here for her," Robotnik said. "We can't keep her. Sonic might not approve anyway."

"Like I need Sonic's permission," Amy said.

"Alright then," Robotnik said. He picks the chair back up. He then continues to sit in it and finish eating his sandwich. Amy decided to take the red yoshi outside.

Back to Sonic and Tails. They are currently exiting the jungle in their giant robot. Sonic and Tails got out once they exited the jungle. They decided that it would be best to continue on foot. They are actually pretty close to the Mushroom Kingdom at the moment. It is located in the heart of Nintendo. The exact middle. The place is really nothing special, but Sonic and Tails are still shocked to see it. The whole Mushroom Kingdom is closed off by a huge, golden gate. No guards are around. They are actually deeper inside guarding the castle. Sonic and Tails are able to push the gate open. They are now in what I would like to call, Mushroom Village. All toads who are not part of the army or the royal guard live in this area. It is kind of a poor area. The streets are made of cobblestone. The individual little house kind of looks like old mushrooms. The streets are empty because of the war and such, but normally this place would be pretty lively. It is obvious that Mario really doesn't care about his people much. Mushroom Village looks mighty horrible. It is pretty small in size too, as the castle can be seen from the entrance gate. The streets are easy to navigate. Sonic is currently running with Tails right behind him. They stop once they come across a statue. This statue is in gold. It is a statue of Mario riding on top of yoshi. He has a cape as well. Try to picture the Super Mario World boxart if you will, but in golden statue form. Sonic and Tails both notice that this statue is located on the biggest street in the village. Straight ahead is the castle. They run straight for it. Both Mario and Luigi aren't actually in the castle. They are standing on the drawbridge. Sonic and Tails are standing on the far end of it right now. Mario and Luigi are standing on the end closer to the castle. Mario chuckles has he sees Sonic and Tails arrive. Sonic has a serious and irritated look on his face. Luigi and Tails are standing around like innocent bystanders.

"You finally came to see me, ehh blue rat," Mario said mockingly.

Sonic just stared at Mario. Mario still has that sinister, evil look on his face. "I bet you fight as silly as sound," Sonic said loudly. "That's the worst Italian accent I've ever heard."

Mario puts his right foot forward. "Well, maybe we should stop talking and get this over with," he said.

Sonic chuckled. "Fine by me. I'll show you!"

Mario reaches into one of the pockets on his blue overalls. He pulls out a feather. He uses it to grow a cape. He then balds his right hand into a fist. His hand ignites. Sonic is actually shocked to see this in person. He heard the rumors about how the formal leader of Sega was choked to death by Mario's fire fist, and now he is actually seeing it. Mario is actually still in his stance. He is waiting as if he thought Sonic had something as well. Sonic really does have the Chaos Emeralds on him, but he is waiting to save those as a last resort. Mario jumps into the air. He flies at Sonic. Tails is off of the drawbridge at the moment. He is just watching. Sonic looks at this and laughs. Sonic starts to run. He can run way faster than Mario can fly. Sonic jumps. He is in his ball form. He collides with Mario in midair. Mario's cap flies off of his head. It falls off of the drawbridge and into the moat below. Mario smacks into the doors on the castle. Sonic starts to run towards Mario who is sitting on the ground in front of the castle door. Luigi steps in front of him and stops him. Without saying a word, Luigi shoots a fireball a Sonic. Sonic jumps over the slow moving fireball. He kicks Luigi in the face. Luigi falls off of the drawbridge and into the moat. Tails was ready to help Sonic when he saw Luigi interfere, but Sonic took care of him no problem. Mario is now back on his feet. He has a bruise on his forehead. He is extremely mad since Sonic knocked his cap off. Mario pulls a star out of his pocket. Sonic doesn't know what this means now that Mario is glowing, but he is too confident right now to care. Sonic spindashes towards Mario with incredible speed. Mario has his back against the door. He jumps up to avoid the spindash. Sonic hits the door. He unrolls himself. Mario is right besides him. Mario grabs Sonic by the neck. His right hand his already on fire. Tails decides to help after seeing this. Tails runs towards the scene. Sonic orders him to stay back. Sonic closes his eyes. The Chaos Emeralds come from out, well, wherever he keeps them. They float around him in a circle. Mario is seeing this so he has increased the power of his choke. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic. Mario is blown away by the incredible force. He flies through the doors that lead into the castle. All of the guards are actually in the castle. Mario wanted to kill Sonic using his own two hands. He order the toad army to stay in the castle. Once they see Mario being flung onto the floor in the main hall of the castle with is cap missing and a wound on his head, they actually ran. Mario is laying in the middle of this hall on the sun mat. Super Sonic is in a world of pain right now. His neck was almost burnt. Super Sonic grabs Mario. With the last piece of strength he has left in him, he throws Mario into the air. He kicks Mario as hard as he can. The already unconscious Mario flies through the wall of the castle. He lands into the star fountain in the backyard. Super Sonic isn't floating anymore. He is on his knees gasping for air. The Chaos Emeralds are laying around him in a circle. Sonic is now his regular self again. Tails runs to him. Sonic looks at Tails. He is lying down on the carpet.

"I won the battle," Sonic said weakly. His neck has a burn mark around it. He gives Tails a thumbs up then collapses. Tails picks up all of the Chaos Emeralds. He flies Sonic out of the castle himself.

Meanwhile, Knuckles' and Yoshi's battle went pretty smoothly in Knuckles' favor. Yoshi didn't have much going for him anyway. Yoshi charged at Knuckles. Knuckles stuck out his right hand. He is wearing the shovel claws. Knuckles punches Yoshi on his nose. Yoshi's nose has two holes in it which were made by the shovel claws. They began to leak blood. Yoshi jumps back. He pulls out ten eggs. He throws one at Knuckles. Knuckles punches the egg. The egg explodes. Knuckles is unharmed. Yoshi throws all of eggs and Knuckles disposes of them the same way. Yoshi runs towards Knuckles yet again. He sticks his tongue out. Knuckles grabs his tongue. Yoshi is scared and he tries to get away, but his tongue is reeling him back in and he doesn't have much room to maneuver in anyway since they are in a forest. Knuckles hits Yoshi with an uppercut. Yoshi flies into the air. He lands on his back. He now has two wounds on his chin from the shovel claws. Yoshi is really a coward. He orders his men to retreat. Yoshi staggers away with his troops in front of him. Knuckles tells his army to scout Yoshi Island and stay situated here. Knuckles and his army has taken over Yoshi Island.

In space, Ristar is actually beating Fox as well. The backup arwings that Fox called for were taken down by Ristar's stars. They can be seen now, but that doesn't mean that they aren't fast. Fox knows that he doesn't have anymore backup to call for. Only Slippy and him are left to take on Ristar's now infinite star army. It was kind of a bad idea to take Ristar into space since he has the power to control stars. Yeah, this isn't going to end well. Ristar has a smile on his face. Fox is pissed. Slippy is scared. Fox decides that he can maybe keep up with the speed of the stars if he uses his boost. Slippy went back to the planet. He is long gone. Fox decided to use his boost. He only has a few minutes to possibly take down Ristar. Fox has activated his boost. Ristar raises his hand. Fox can see the stars. Ristar points forward. Fox can now actually see the stars move. He shoots them down one by one. Ristar only sent ten stars. Ristar sends twenty more star towards Fox's arwing. Fox is able to reflect them by using barrel roll now that he can see them. He only has a little bit of boost left. He saved the bomb. Ristar sent a hundred stars at Fox which is his limit. Fox released his bomb. Ristar is caught in this huge explosion. All of his stars were destroyed. Once the blast cleared, Ristar was gone. He wasn't actually gone, he fell to the planet. Fox flies back down as well. Ristar lands in the huge lake. Ecco swims to him. It seems as though Ristar's right arm is broken. Ecco took Ristar to the surface. He puts him on the land surrounding the lake. Ecco then goes back into the water.

Knuckles went back to the Green Hill Zone to tell everyone the good news. He walks into the presidential house. The first thing he hears is Amy crying. Knuckles took the stairs. He ran to the top floor. Sonic is in the infirmary. He is laying down on a bed. His neck is wrapped in bandages. Tails is making sure that Sonic is alright. Knuckles walks into the room. He runs to the bed that Sonic is in. Sonic is actually sleeping at the moment. He is sleeping so hard that he can't hear Amy crying. Sonic has a smile on his face, for he is happy with his accomplishment. He won the first battle. Knuckles walks to Tails.

"What happened," Knuckles asked. He is now staring at the bandages around Sonic's neck.

"Mario almost beat him," Tails said sadly. "Mario had Sonic around the neck in some type of death grip. Mario can make fire so Sonic's neck was almost burnt completely. I wanted to help, but Sonic stopped me. He used the Chaos Emeralds to beat Mario. Once he beat Mario, he collapsed."

"Oh," Knuckles said. "Sonic won? That's a good thing. I'm sure he will recover soon. My army driven the master Yoshi out of Yoshi Island. We have taken over that spot now."

"That's good," Tails said. "We can't get too happy now though. This was only battle one. I am sure that it will get harder down the line."

"Amy," Knuckles screamed. "Stop crying already. You've been at since before I got here. Sonic is sleeping it off right now and he will wake up soon so you should chill out. Everything's gonna be fine."

* * *

Stick around because in the next chapter Captain Falcon Falcon Punches a dolphin. O.O

Next Chapter: Underwater Battle


End file.
